First Impressions
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: They'd flirted over codec numerous times; too many to count really. But this, this was the first time he'd ever seen her face and he was sure he'd never forget it. [ParaOcelot; and you don't even have to squint.]


_First Impressions_

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters.

Summary: They'd flirted over codec numerous times; too many to count really. But this, this was the first time he'd ever seen her face and he was sure he'd never forget it. [ParaOcelot]

A/N: Hello there! This is my second MGS fic and, unlike my other fic, it is more romance oriented. Jane is, once again, being used as Para-Medic's name for this one.

* * *

His throat burned and his head was light, vision hazy and dark from blood loss. He was disoriented too. For the life of him he couldn't recall where he was or how he'd got there but there was one thing he did know: he'd heard the voices in the room with him before.

"How exactly did this happen?" an irritated female voice questioned.

Despite her obvious annoyance, whoever she was, she was an angel he was sure. She just _sounded_ like one. Her voice was smooth, like honey and just the sound of it sent a thrill down his back.

He knew her. He knew he knew her; he just couldn't place her at the moment.

A sigh echoed throughout the room before a gruff voice responded. "How should I know? I can't be with him every second, Jane. There's a war going on out there."

The woman huffed and he shook his head, vainly trying to get his vision to clear enough to see who was speaking.

"He's never seen real combat before, John. You should have been watching him," she admonished in a motherly manner, her pitch an octave higher than what he assumed was normal.

"Come off it, the kid was a Major in the Soviet Army for Christ's sake." There was a shuffling of feet accompanied by the low rustle of tactical clothing before the voice spoke again. "They missed his jugular, he'll be fine. He's tough."

A solid '_thwap_' sounded followed by a grunted '_ow_'. "Yeah, he was a Major at _twenty_ riding on fancy gun tricks and the success of his parents. He doesn't have any up close and personal combat experience, he's a long-range fighter, he's young-"

"And he's alive," the male voice cut in. "I don't see why you're so concerned in the first place, Jane. He's breathing."

His vision was finally beginning to even out and he could now make out the silhouettes of the people discussing him.

The female figure put a hand on her hip while jabbing a finger at the male before her. "He's _breathing_," she mocked. "Is that your answer for everything?"

The male scratched the back of his neck and stepped toward what looked like a door. "Usually works for me."

The woman let out a frustrated growl that he, even in his injured state, found incredibly cute as the door opened and shut with a resound '_click_'. Spinning angrily on her heel, the woman stalked over to the bed he lay on.

"Well?" she prompted as she reached him. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Quickly closing his eyes, he wondered if she would leave off the interrogation he could practically _see_ in his very near future if he feigned sleep.

"And don't try to play opossum with me, young man. I know you're awake."

Sighing, and quickly regretting the hasty exhale at the sting it caused in his throat, he opened his eyes again. Blue eyes widened at the realization that he could see more than mere shapes now before turning and taking in the woman beside him.

She not only sounded like an angel, she looked like one as well.

There was something eerily familiar about her, though he was sure he'd never actually _seen_ her before. After thinking it over a moment, it finally hit him. Of course! The woman in front of him was none other than Dr. Jane Clark. How could he forget her?

He'd met the woman known to most as Para-Medic over codec right after joining the Patriots. During his six month tenure with the organization she'd provided medical support on nearly all of his missions and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd taken each one of those opportunities to flirt shamelessly with the older woman.

And he was proud to say that she'd flirted back on occasion.

It was highly unprofessional and not something he normally did as he usually felt superior to any and everyone he met but she was different. In his eyes, she was superior and he wasn't afraid to tell anyone he thought so. She was always armed with a cool head, sharp tongue and quick wit and she never failed to put him in his place.

He'd waited his whole life to find a woman who didn't fall at his feet in awe of his premature achievements and firearm theatrics.

And she was smart. She seemed to know everything and, if she didn't know the answer to a question, she'd find one in record time.

The woman knocked him for a loop every time they spoke and so it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he hadn't recognized her voice right away. He'd waited for months for this moment, for her to finally be standing in front of him.

"Para-Medic," he acknowledged hoarsely, flinching at the pain just speaking caused.

It wasn't a question but she nodded in affirmation anyway as she helped him into a sitting position. "That I am. And it's nice to see you back amongst the living. I was getting worried," she teased with a wink.

She was beautiful. He'd get injured on every mission from now on if it meant he'd get to see her when he woke up.

"You've been out for a quite a while."

He nodded and took a moment to adjust to the new position before speaking. "What happened?"

"Well that depends on who you ask. According to John? Nothing," she scoffed bitterly. "According to me, on the other hand, you almost got yourself killed." She leveled him with a stern glare and he smiled sheepishly as she continued.

"Those fancy gun tricks of yours are a sight to see but they don't really have a place in close quarters combat. Someone got one up on you while you were showing off and would have killed you if they knew anatomy a little better." She paused then, during which her gaze softened and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Two inches to the left and you'd have bled out before John could get you to the pick-up location."

He put his head in his hand, mortified at his mistake. She surely thought he was nothing but a fool kid now.

"And the damage?" he rasped, lifting his head to look up at her.

"Oh let's see...fifteen stitches, a warning to be more aware of your surroundings next time and the promise that I will nag you to the end of time until you learn to be more cautious." She smiled sweetly and laughed at his floored expression. "But seriously, you have to watch yourself out there."

He nodded and began to speak but she beat him to it.

"Well I checked your vitals before you woke up and, aside from the wooziness of the pain killers I gave you earlier, you should be fine. You are officially dismissed," she informed, her tone taking on a more official, _doctor_ quality.

Panicking marginally as she began to move away from him, he tried to think of a way to prolong the moment. Who knew when the next time he saw her would be? It could be weeks, months, maybe even _years_ before he was this close to her again. He knew he had to make these stolen encounters with her long-lasting.

"I can't be dismissed yet," he countered smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

An elegant eyebrow rose in question even as her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Smirking, he shifted to the edge of the bed, leaning towards her. "You forgot my kiss."

Green eyes widened in shock for a moment before she composed her reaction and rose to his challenge. "Your kiss?" Her voice went from business to playful as she leant forward, eliminating the space between them.

He nodded. "Aren't you supposed to kiss my boo-boo before sending me about my merry way?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping her bottom lip lightly with her index finger. "That sounds reasonable," she mused with a sly grin. "Am I supposed to provide all of my patients with this service?" she joked, watching his reaction closely.

He shook his head slowly, gesturing widely with his arms. "Just me."

"Because you're the youngest?" she guessed with a giggle.

"Naturally."

Her mouth formed an '_o_' and she nodded before dropping the charade and closing the distance between them. He could feel her breath against his jaw as she moved in and his hands tightened against the edge of the bed. Blue eyes closed in rapture as her soft lips came in contact with the skin of his neck, rough with thread. She pulled back momentarily only to lean in again a second later and plant another kiss between his stitches and his jaw before breaking contact completely.

"Adam," she began coyly as she lifted her head, eyes level with his.

He swallowed dryly and blinked a couple of times. "Yeah?"

"Get out of my exam room." And with that, she sashayed away from him and to the door, holding it open for him. "And don't make a habit of landing yourself in here either," she instructed as he hopped off the bed and made his way over to her.

He looked down at her for a moment before shaking his head and turning to leave but her next words stopped him before he could get far.

"But that's not to say you can't visit every now and again when you're in the area," she added as an afterthought.

He swiveled back around at that only to be met with a closed door. He couldn't help but grin as he turned back around and walked away, his mind already wandering to what their second meeting would be like.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
